Olhos Certos
by Tallentiertgould
Summary: Snopse: James Potter está confuso em relação aos seus sentimentos com Lily Evans. Ela deixou de ser um simples desafio. Era agora o grande amor de sua vida, nada poderia mudar isso. Mas como ele provaria o seu amor para ela? Como ele faria aqueles lindos


** Olhos Certos**

Snopse: James Potter está confuso em relação aos seus sentimentos com Lily Evans. Ela deixou de ser um simples desafio. Era agora o grande amor de sua vida, nada poderia mudar isso. Mas como ele provaria o seu amor para ela? Como ele faria aqueles lindos olhos verdes verem-no de forma diferente? Ele teria que parar para refletir.(Songfic com a música "Olhos certos" dos detonuatas).

Disclaimer: Nenhum desses personagens pertence a mim, infelizmente. Quer dizer eles eram meus mas aí veio a titia J.K e roubou eles de mim ;D. Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos.

O seu mundo desabou. Não tinha mais como esconder, ele a amava. Ela deixou de ser um simples desafio para se tornar a mulher da sua vida, era ela somente ela que poderia fazê-lo feliz.

Tento te encontrar/Tanto pra dizer /Meu amor , tudo bem/Sorte de nós dois/Quero te fazer feliz/Meu amor, sempre quis...

Entrou na sala banhada pela luz da lua, sentou-se no peitoril da janela. Acabou, não tinha mais volta. Ele ficou pensando no momento de sua descoberta, há alguns minutos atrás. Era incrível como uma coisa tão simples poderia mudar a vida das pessoas completamente...

Seus olhos certos mas não sei o que dizer/ Eu não vou mas o tempo vem/Ta tudo certo mais não sei o que dizer/Eu não vou mas o tempo vem aqui.

Um beijo, um beijo cheio de amor, um beijo que ele queria mais que tudo na vida. Ele desistiu de se conter, deixou as lágrimas grossas e quentes rolarem pelo seu rosto livremente. Amos Diggory, aquele era agora seu maior inimigo, aquele que invejava por ter Lily nos seus braços...

Tento te encontrar/tanto pra dizer/Meu amor , tudo bem

Ele se lembrou da primeira vez que a beijou, foi exatamente nesta mesma sala de transfiguração que ele começou a sentir algo mais por Lily Evans. Ele se lembrou com amargura do belo tapa que ela lhe aplicara depois daquilo.

Mesmo sem te ver/Não chegou ao fim/Seu amor , Tudo em mim.

Lily ouviu algo que lembravam soluços quando passou pela sala de transfiguração. Mediante sua posição de monitora-chefe, resolveu investigar.

- Lily, porque você não vê que eu te amo!

Se não for mais do que tento ser/Se não for... mais... Se não for mais do que tento ser/Se não for...

Ela conhecia o dono desta voz. Ficou paralizada, querendo ouvir mais. E ouviu.

- Porque você não consegue enxergar que eu só tenho olhos para você, quando eu fecho os olhos só consigo ver teu rosto, só consigo ouvir tua voz, só consigo pensar em você!

Seus olhos certos mas não sei o que dizer/Eu não vou mas o tempo vem/Ta tudo certo mais não sei o que dizer/Eu não vou mas o tempo vem aqui.

Ela ouviu tudo que queria ouvir desde que eles se beijaram pela primeira vez. Ela tentou esquecê-lo, fortalecendo a imagem do James cafageste e arrogante. Tudo isso foi em vão.

- Eu amo Lily Evans! E dane-se quem se meter no meu caminho! Gritou ele para o nada.

Agora era a vez de Lily.

- Eu também te amo James, te amo com todas as minhas forças!

Ele virou-se estático, com medo de aquilo ter sido uma peça pregada por sua mente apaixonada. Mas não era, elepoderia reconheçer aquele cheiro de lavanda em qualquer lugar.

- Me beije!- Isso não era um pedido, era um apelo. Ela sabia que estava sendo precipitada demais mas ela esperou muito tempo até ouvir aquelas palavras puras e sinceras.

- Seu desejo é uma ordem! Ele ainda estava em estado de choque, mas

E assim ficaram beijando-se abraçados, até que alquém viesse separá-los.

N/a: Bem, a idéia para essa fic surgiu quando eu estava com insônia, então me lembrei dessa música, a qual aprendi a associar com os olhos da Lily, que considero o ponto mais marcante dela(vai entender essa gente maluca).

Me perdoem se fiz vocês perderem o seu tempo lendo esta joça, não me matem, é a minha primeira fan fic... Eu só estava tentando escrever alguma coisa que preste, o que é realmente impossível.

Mandem reviews, seja para elogiar(impossível), para criticar, o que for! Beijões!

Thaís


End file.
